Sick and Tired of Helping
by Beauty in my Breakdown
Summary: What happens when Sydney is done with being the good one. [Sarkney]I'm sorry but I'm not continuing this story. I lost all my Alias muses when Alias went off the air.
1. Chapter 1

"Sydney, Vaughn, your mission is to go to Paris posing as a wealthy, recently married couple on their honeymoon. Your task is to retrieve Page 47 back from Prophet Five."

Sloane was briskly explaining the mission to the whole team in APO but the groups' minds' were some where else completely.

Jack Bristow was giving the classic "Bristow Death Glare" towards Vaughn's direction, as he thought about how useless and pathetic he was. Nothing new there.

Marshall Flinkman was mindlessly going through the Fibonacci series in his head. He had nothing to say and he knew no one would ask him any questions so this was how he had decided to waste his time. He was on 9227465.

Marcus Dixon was thinking of what he would have for dinner in Paris because he was on com's which was what he always did these days. _Maybe pasta, _he thought.

Michael Vaughn was doing what everyone expected him to do. He was staring lovingly at Sydney thinking of what type of car they would get when they were married. He hadn't even proposed yet but he had already picked out the bathroom wall paper. _Maybe a minivan, that way we can have lots of kids! _Michael thought about with a faint smile.

Sydney Bristow on the other hand was thinking of how freaking stupid Vaughn looked with that silly grin on his face. As she started to think about ways she could wipe the expression off his face, she was shaken out of her reverie by Sloane's words.

"Sydney? Do you understand the mission….Sydney?"

"Yes, I heard you and I understand." Sydney was bored and wanted to get out of APO as quickly as possible.

"Okay then, wheels up in one hour."

As everyone slowly filed out of the conference room, Sydney in the lead, Vaughn pulled Jack back to ask him the question that had been on his wrinkle encased brain for days.

"Umm, Mr. Bristow? I love you daughter, and would do anything for her. You should know that. Now, what I'm going to ask you, you may n…" Vaughn was cut off.

"Agent Vaughn, will you please be quick with this? I have an important meeting I cannot miss and if you make me late you will be sorry."

All the Jack really wanted to say was 'shut up, Wrinkles' and walk away but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Okay, well ermm you see. I'm going to ask Sydney to marry me and I was hoping to have your blessing before we wed."

Jack did all he could to hold back a bellowing laugh and failed miserably. Instead his whole body shook with silent laughter and his face twisted into a cruel smile. He only had to utter a few words to make "Agent Michael Vaughn" run away in terror. "What makes you think she'll say yes, _Vaughn?_"

All the way on the other side of APO, Sydney was trying her best to escape the evil claws of Arvin Sloane. As usual he was trying to act like a father figure and give Sydney some advice before she went on her "potentially dangerous and life-threatening mission". "Just remember Sydney, I will always love you like a daughter. Be safe."

"Thank you, but I really do have to go," Sydney was trying every excuse in the book to get his hand off of her shoulder.

"Okay Sydney, I understand, and you probably want to get back to Vaughn."

At that stupid boys name, Sydney shuddered. _How could anyone think that he was cute? _

"You caught me," Sydney laughed a fake laugh, "so I better get going. Bye!"

Sydney power walked out of Sloane's office, out of the building and towards her car. Once inside, she slumped against the wheel and heaved a deep sigh. She was sick of having to listen to Sloane's sorry voice, of putting up with Vaughn's middle school like glances during meeting, and especially of helping out people she truly didn't care about anymore. There was most definitely another Sydney Bristow out there, but she didn't want to be the good, patriotic "Syd" everyone knew. It was time for change and Sydney decided it would come in form of rebellion.

Sydney's cell phone rang and as she looked at the called I.D. she sighed. "**VAUGHN**, "it read in big black letters. Turning off her phone and tossing it into the passenger's seat, Sydney roared out of the park lot and into Los Angles traffic.


	2. Breaking Point

I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter. This one covers all of the chapters in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Or for that matter anything related to Alias. I would love to, but I don't.

Sydney drove around LA for hours thinking about everything. If she really wanted to do this, it would have to be calculated, and she would have to think everything through carefully…Her thoughts were cut off as she passed by a Subway. _Oh I want one of those right now! _ Sydney laughed as she walked into the sandwich shop, hoping that she wouldn't get this easily diverted by simple things with the more crucial plans she had going. After collecting her sandwich, Syd went home to eat.

As she drove into her garage she looked at her house closely. Boring was about the only word she could think of to describe it. _Boring and safe, just like me! _She thought to herself. Opening her front door, Sydney's inspection continued. Her house looked nice, but it looked nothing like her, it was so modern. What she wanted was more like a cozy, Victorian feeling home. After setting down at her sandwich on the counter top she went to her fridge for a drink. The inspection persisted. _Oh. My. God. This is the most unrealistic thing I think I have ever seen in my whole screwed up life. Rambaldi can't even top this. _Syd thought to her self as she stared at her fridge full of junk food. There was left over pizza, soda, cookies, Raman, beer, cake, burgers, the list went on. Not a single salad or glass of milk could be seen. There was nothing in there that Sydney would ever actually enjoy eating! Slamming the door to the junk, Sydney pressed her back up against it, as if trying to keep anything from trying to get out. _Disgusting! Vaughn must have come in and "restocked" my fridge with all the things he thought I liked. Gross! He doesn't even know me._ Sydney was shaking with anger. _And he doesn't even live here, how dare he! _

Sighing, she got a glass of water and slowly started to eat her sandwich, looking up to occasionally glare at the fridge with resent.

She now sat in her bedroom, staring at her wall thinking of all the different shapes and designs that could be formed on the speckled wall paper. She was bored, as usual, but she had no idea what to do to tame the creeping feeling that her "rebellion" would fly out the window and she would go back to being boring, safe Syd.

Looking at the wall paper Sydney saw the shape of France. Laughing at the crazy things she could do with her spare time she got up to go get a glass of water but stopped at her door frame. France, she could rebel in Paris during her mission with Vaughn! It was a beautiful plan and with some minor calculations she could possible make it work.

Syd stayed up for hours that night planning every inch of her rebellion. By the end of the night, when she was too tired to think Sydney had come up with one major rule she was going to stick to. It also happened to just be one word, _freelance. _She would change her "well thought out" plans if anything better came along and who knew what or _who,_ it would come in the form of.

A little while later she was out driving towards the air-strip to meet Vaughn and the rest of the "trusty CIA team" to fly out to Paris. She had all the windows open and she was singing at the top of her lungs to the song, "Na Na Na Na Naa" by the Kaiser Chiefs through. Pulling up to the airplane, Sydney finished her song with a wild air guitar finale and then jumped out of her care. Vaughn was staring at her with a look that could only be described of as contempt.

"What on earth was that song you were listening to? It sounded hideous!" Vaughn screeched.

"Umm I like that kind of music thank you very much. And anyways, what stick got shoved up your ass?"

The second after Sydney had spoken, she knew she just shot her self in the foot.

"Excuse me," Vaughn whispered, "are you saying I'm uptight? Are you trying to tell me something? Because you've been so distant lately! You didn't answer my phone call and now you're back talking to me? What is going on?"

Sydney was barely able to hold back her laugh, "God, you have no idea how much you sound like someone's mother right now."

She was careful not to say _her mother_ because that wouldn't be the thing to say considering that the only time she ever knew her "mother" was when she went as Laura and that wasn't who her mother was at all.

After a long pause Vaughn hadn't spoken and she was tired of waiting.

"Whatever, I have to get on the plane and go save the world, _again_," Sydney then walked away and started laughing as she heard Vaughn let out a shriek of frustration and then follow her.

Sydney slept on the plane for multiple reasons. One because she was tired, and two she didn't want to deal with that annoying little boy whose name just happened to be Vaughn.

Once the plane had landed in Paris and Sydney was getting off, Vaughn made his attack.

"So, umm Syd? What was all of that, you know the thing that we did before we got on the plane? Because I wanted to let you know that I _can_ forgive you for being so moody, but you have to tell me what's _wrong_."

Sydney looked at him like he had grown horns out of his head. Vaughn just smiled at her as if he were smiling at a five year old who had just done something stupid. She reached her breaking point and couldn't be nice anymore. "Do you seriously think that I did something WRONG? Do you think I care about you and your stupid _wrinkely_ face? Really! Do you?"

She didn't give him anytime to answer. "Because I don't! _WE ARE OVER!"_

And with that she stomped away, her heels clicking along on the asphalt as she went. Vaughn could only stare after her. _What did I do wrong? I thought I was being nice to her, _Vaughn thought to himself as he walked on toward their awaiting car.

A/N- Now won't the NEXT chapter be interesting, them posing as a honeymooning couple and all? Read and review please!


	3. Lost Cellphone

_Shoot Me, please just get it done with and shoot me!_

Sydney had the fakest smile on her face that she didn't even think the woman checking her and her "hubby" Vaughn into their hotel room would believe they liked each other. Let alone get married. But as they woman asked them to have a nice stay in Paris, Syd just gave a mental shrug and thought to herself, _huh, I guess I am pretty darn convincing_!

"Oh baby, I really want to see the Eiffel Tower! Please hunny?" Sydney asked pulling Vaughn towards the elevator to their room.

Inside Vaughn was a very, very confused man. _Wait why is Syd being this nice to me, at the airstrip she totally exploded! But what if this is just her acting? Dang it! I can't tell. _But as Vaughn thought about this to him self he could only come up with one, very oddly similar, answer. _Well then, I guess I'm just that wickedly convincing. _

As we can all tell Vaughn's ego needed to be shot down a few couple … miles.

Vaughn, feeling quite cocky with himself, decided to see just how much Sydney had really forgiven him. And so that was why all of a sudden Vaughn stopped, confusing a very annoyed Sydney and pulled her into such a passionate kiss that would have even made a person who would kiss random people for money deeply blush. When he finished what he thought was a magnificent kiss he looked into Sydney's eyes. They were stone cold. _Uh oh, maybe she wasn't totally ready for that_.

"I love you sweetie, but daddy told me that the French aren't real big on PDA's. So I think we really need to 'get a room', if you catch my meaning." Sydney had to choke out the last part, but she had to make it believable.

_I can't believe Vaughn was that stupid! He could have just compromised the whole freaking mission! _Sydney thought,_ I but then again compromising the mission is **my **job!_

As Sydney pulled Vaughn towards elevator, unaware of a certain person staring at her with an open, shocked mouth, one that was usually in the form of a smirk, she laughed to her self about how stupid her new plan sounded. But she had to remind herself that she was now freelance and that if anything came up she would take it.

As she and Vaughn entered the elevator and Vaughn looked down to press their level's button. Sydney looked up and as she did her chances of rebellion went from about slim to very likely. There standing in the entrance of the hotel was a blond man. He was wearing an impeccable Armani suit and his name was Julian Sark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney's whole mind lit up like a Christmas tree. _What is he doing here? I don't know. Should I tell Vaughn? No, No! Should I go after him on my own? _Sydney had to pause to answer this question… _yes. And why does he look so hot in that suit. I don't know. And why did I never notice that before? Because you never wanted to rebel before! _At that moment Sydney looked at Vaughn and bent down to whisper in his ear that she left her cell phone on the reception counter and that she was going to go get it.

"So don't wait up for me. You go up to the hotel room and I'll meet you up there." Sydney instructed Vaughn.

Like a brand new, baby puppy Vaughn agreed with her wishes. Sydney hurried out of the elevator and hoped Sark wouldn't think that this was a set up.

A/N- I'm really sorry that this is so short but in the next chapter there will be lots of Sark and only 'un peu' of Vaughn so review...it makes me happy!


	4. 253

_What the heck am I thinking? I'm running after **Sark**, a man pretty darn high on the nation's most wanted list. _

"Shit!" Sydney screamed as she tripped on what looked to be her own feet.

_Oh crap he's turning around, what do I do? What do I do._ Sydney's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as she dashed towards Sark's current location. The blonde man started to turning toward a voice that sounded oddly familiar to him. Sydney tucked her self behind a pillar just as he had completed turning.

But Julian Sark was not a man that you could hide from, and he knew something was up. Checking that his gun was on safety, he started returning towards the elevators looking for anything familiar. His eyes turned cold as he thought, _maybe I shouldn't have had that last glass of wine at the bar, Sark thought to himself, but that sounded a lot like Sydney Bristow! _ To his greatest surprise as he looked to his left and behind a large plant he saw Sydney and her current hiding place._ What the bloody… _His thoughts were interrupted by Sydney.

"Hi Sark, how are you? Do you like cheese? I know Vaughn doesn't but I do." Sydney was mumbling incoherently to herself as she lightly banged her head into the large white pillar that hadn't done much good as a hiding place.

"I'm quite well, somewhat surprised to see you here, but well. And as a matter of fact, I do like cheese, I like pepper jack the best. How are you, Sydney?" Sark wondered to himself why of earth he was playing along with Sydney but he was.

Sydney looked up in surprise, "Wait you just responded? Really? Wow, okay then maybe you're not so bad after all."

_Opps, _Sydney thought covering her mouth with a shocked expression on her face, as if to say don't listen to my mouth.

But to her joy and delight, Sark just laughed a throaty, kind laugh and said, "there are a lot of things you don't know about me Sydney. You might actually like me if you got to know me!" Sark smiled at Sydney in a warm manner, all traces of the cold, steely determination gone from his eyes.

Sydney smiled at him and took her time, now, to look him over. _Start from the bottom and work you way up. Save the best for last. _ Sydney thought some what giddily to herself. On his feet, Sark had black dress shoes, nothing new there. His black pants clung to him in all the right places especially in the rear,_ oh my god that is so much better than Vaughn's scrawny ass!_ One hand was in his pocket and on it was a large silver sport watch, _nice watch and on to the next stop the chest! _Julian Sark had on a light blue button up dress shirt under a black blazer, both were very nice and high quality but the shirt got Sydney's attention. _It brings his eyes out and makes them sparkle. _Quickly Syd looked up at his eyes and there he was staring at her the same way she had been to him. Their eyes connected and the sparks flew. It was like nothing Sydney had ever felt before and it brought joy to her heart knowing that if anything were to _ever _happen not only would the chemistry be amazing but they could talk about things…._like our love of cheese. _Sydney was about to continue her inspection but Julian broke her out of her reverie.

"Sydney, as much as I am enjoying this, if anyone sees us together they may start making assumptions and I know we both have enemies. So would you like to meet up later tonight and discuss cheese and other very interesting topics like such?"

_Wait, hold on one darned second! Is Sark asking me out on a date? Oh my gosh! This is awesome, what should I wear? I wonder if I should… oh yeah respond. "_Sark that sounds amazing, where do you suggest we meet?"

"My hotel room," Sark ventured, "of course for safety reasons" Sark covered.

"Sure but what hotel are you staying at?" Sydney was so excited it was hard to keep all of her emotions bottled up inside.

"This one silly! So my hotel number is 253 on the," Sark was getting more antsy by the moment, _wow Sydney Bristow is going to come into **my** hotel room. I love this life I lead._

"Third floor, my room is right across from yours!" Sydney replied. "What time should I come over?"

"How about eight-ish?" Sark tried.

"That sounds great! See you then." Sydney started to walk away back towards the elevator full of joy when a thought suddenly hit her like a dark cloud, _what on earth am I going to do about Vaughn?_

A/N- Did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update but life wasn't being to kind to me. I will update when the reviews come in! Thanks for reading!


End file.
